A Princess Must Have Everything
by GoodisOverated
Summary: Naruto has been captured by the Vampire Queen as a present to one of her friends. Now Naruto is mate to a vampiress and he's not the only one. MAIN: Naruhina, others: Sasusaku, Shikaino, Nejiten. My first Fanfic. Vampire fic. A bit of angst included.
1. Run

Naruto Uzumaki ran. Ran for his life down the dark streets of Konoha Village. Pursued by dozens, no, hundreds of swiftly moving shadows. Up ahead more shadows were coming his way.

"God dammit, how do they do that". Naruto thought as he desperately looked for a way off his current street. "Right" he thought as he spotted a side street.

The shadows, undeterred at his attempts to lose them kept following at striking speeds.

Naruto kept running, the only thing he knew was that he needed to get out of the village. He needed to get away from those things behind him.

Must get out. He turned right

Must get out. He turned left. He saw Konoha's gates up ahead.

MUST GET OUT. Just a bit further.

His heart suddenly dropped like a stone as shadows en mass emerged right in front of the gates right in front of his exit. NO!

He came to a skidding halt just before he hit the shadowed wall.

He looked desperately around, left and right, left and right, looking for some kind of gap in the mass of shadows but to no avail.

Just then one of the shadows detached itself from the mass and stood before Naruto. Naruto recognised him, even though he had undergone some major changes since.

"Sasuke" Naruto pleaded, panic evident in his voice. "Don't do this."

Sasuke looked at Naruto his red eyes somewhat demonic. If any evidence that the man who stood before recognised him showed on his face, Naruto couldn't see it.

He pulled back his lips, his fangs flashing in the moonlight.

"The queen will see you know, Naruto." He said almost sadly.

Naruto then felt a blunt weight hit strike the back of his head, and he fell down, down into bloody darkness.


	2. Dark Blossem

Naruto's head hurt like hell. And all he could see was black. He cracked one eye open, too blurry, he managed to open the other eye, why was it still blurry. He gave his head a little shake. That seemed to do the trick. He looked around. Why was it so dark? He then froze as a voice rose from somewhere above him.

"Are we awake yet, Naruto?" it spoke

Cold sweat broke out upon him.

That Voice.

Memories were forcing themselves back into his line of thought.

FlashBack "Sasuke, Don't do this." Naruto was panting as he pleaded with his red-eyed (hopefully still) friend. 

"_The Queen will see you now, Naruto."_

_Panic overtaking him, a blow to the back of his head, falling through bloody darkness._

Present 

Naruto's world froze as he lifted his head towards the sound of the voice.

Sitting on a throne decorated in carved demonic figures, was the newly anointed 'Queen of the Damned', His old team mate.

"Sakura" Naruto breathed.

Sakura Haruno, or the Queen of the Damned as she was now known, had changed a lot from the last time he saw her almost four months ago. For one thing she was now wearing an entirely black formal looking dress studded with numerous blood red gems and otherworldly patterns, for another her eyes had become blood red and her canines, which showed as she smiled maliciously at Naruto, had become long and pointed. The only thing that really proved that this was still Sakura was her bubblegum pink hair, which oddly enough seemed darker.

Viewing these numerous changes upon his old team mate, and the fact that he had been doing his best to keep away from her for the last few month, was causing Naruto to suffer numerous panic attacks, which isn't good if you are too sacred to move any muscles.

Queen Sakura was seemingly enjoying the terror that her very presence was inflicting upon Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto-_kun_?" she spoke, malicious delight clear with every word she said even the 'kun'. "You don't look happy to see your old team mate again."

Naruto didn't speak, hell, he didn't breathe because he was so scared. He was going to die, he knew it, and because it had been on Sakura's orders that he was to be captured and brought to her, he knew it was hardly going to be quick and painless.

Naruto knelt there both listening for and dreading the next thing Sakura said. He dreaded that the next thing she said would be the order for this exucution. He sat there listening and then…

"No, Naruto, that isn't why I wanted you captured." Said Sakura. Naruto's head jerked up, Sakura was walking down the platform towards him, she laughed. "Did you forget? I can read minds, and while killing you would be justified by all the rebellious acts you've led against me in the last few months, it would break my promise to a close friend."

"I thought vampire's didn't have friends, just slaves and pawns." Naruto said finally managing to find his voice although he was in pain.

The evil radiating off Sakura was starting to make Naruto lose control of the bonds he had on Kyuubi. He could feel the demon fox starting to rear up. Thrashing around in both excitement and agony.

"We do have friends, Naruto." Sakura replied as she started to notice what was happening to Naruto. "And it looks like you'll have to become one of mine if you don't want to die when Kyuubi awakens.

She knelt down beside him while he clutched his stomach, the seal burning bright red.

"I can help you, Naruto." She whispered. "Just agree to becoming part of our clan, and I'll help you stay alive after Kyuubi's awakening, and think you'll be apart of something again."

Naruto's mind was bursting as he struggled to take in those words. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He needed it to stop, or he was going to die, breakdown or pain it didn't matter. NO, no he can't just give in like some helpless dog, he would never join Sakura he did not want to become one of the things that had been hunting him over the last few months, he would rather die than join the things that had taken his friends, his home, he would rather die.

But he didn't want to die.

He wanted to live; dieing had been something that he had miraculously staved off through his life and he didn't want to end that now.

"_**Please Naruto."**_

The voice of the Nine Tailed fox, Kyuubi, flooded his mind along with fresh waves of pain. It's sudden adaptation to begging a major shock to Naruto, even in his pain.

"_**Please let her help us, I need to be released and she is the only one who can save your life, both our lives."**_

Kyuubi's pleading was as moving as well as shocking and they sounded genuine but...

"_I can't just give in can I?"_ Naruto thought. "_I can't just give in."_

"**You need something to be apart of, we both do."**

"Why?"

"**Because we've been denied it all of our lives."**

Those words struck home with Naruto. Ignoring the pain as much as he could he lifted his head up as far as he could towards Sakura, her face showing her impatience, he nodded.

Sakura, with a truly delighted look on her face, called to someone behind Naruto, he couldn't turn to see on account of the pain but he did have his awareness and that immediately told him that someone was walking up behind him, and then kneeling behind him.

At that point the pain took over, his whole body felt like it was being pierced by thousands of kunai at the same time. He couldn't see, he couldn't breath, the pain was too much.

"Quickly H…" Naruto barely made out Sakura voice over the pain. "Or we'll lose him.

Naruto thought he heard someone reply in a soft voice, a voice he also knew. At that point he felt someone's breath on his neck and then a quick stabbing pain. Naruto tried to call out but between Kyuubi roaring around inside him and the person at his neck, all he could do was let out a soft growl and then he was slipping back into darkness.


	3. Lavender Princess

A pale figure standing over a bed, the figure bends over it, they begin to drink, it then stands up and turns to you, as the colour begins to rush back into its face you recognize them, a stream of blood runs from the corner of their mouth, It's you.

Naruto woke up screaming. But he quickly stopped as he realised just how fatigued he was.

"_That dream."_ He thought. _"It seemed so real… where am I?"_

He looked around. He was in a bedroom and laying in its four poster bed which had midnight blue sheets trimmed with gold. The room itself, from what he could see due to the moonlight, was an odd assortment of thing. The blood red walls were decorated with numerous black patterns; on the shelves were numerous cuddle buddies that looked like demons and, oddly enough, numerous kunai, shurikan, swords, staffs etc.

If Naruto didn't know any better he would have said that this bedroom belonged to Tenten, but lucky for him he did know better, and the presence of cuddle buddies definitely proved that the room was not Tenten's.

Naruto didn't know what he was doing in this room but he definitely knew one thing,

He had to get out of there.

He looked for a means of escape. The door? No. the window? Yes Dattebayo. He quickly pulled back the covers and ran (more like hobbled due to his fatigue) to it. It was locked, damn. He was just looking for a way to open it, when he heard the door begin to open.

Naruto didn't think as as it opened he grabbed one of the swords from the walls and charged at the door as the person walked in. Naruto didn't have time to register they're face, partially because he was charging full pelt at them, but also because the figure stepped quickly aside as he came at them. Naruto couldn't stop himself as he pelted through the door across the hall and into the wall, which greeted him with the impact of a charging bull. Naruto fell back on his back in a daze, he quickly registered that someone was standing over him, laughing but oh so softly, as though they wanted to show respect. He would have liked to berate the person for it but he was to dazed to let out anything than a strangled mutter. The person over him laughed again.

"Just woke up and your already on the floor, hmm Naruto-kun?"

Naruto-kun? The voice was definetly a females, and he knew that voice, How many of them did Sakura persuade to join her? Naruto thought as he felt the girl 'pick' him up and place him on the bed back in the room. At first he felt a rush of embarrassment at the fact that this girl could lift him, but everything else that could build on it washed away when he saw who the girl was.

Dark purple hair, fair pale skin and eyes with pupil so white that they were almost reflective.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto managed to get out.

She gave him a grim smile and he immediately noticed two things. Hinata apparently wasn't so shy as he remembered since she had picked him up without fainting and also that she now had two fangs in place of her eyeteeth. He immediately attempted to get as far away as possible from her, scrabbling over the bed sheets, looking all around for an exit. Hinata on the other hand laughed. And it wasn't the shy laugh he remembered either, it was fuller, more open and, chilling.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" her voice was the same as her laugh. "Not happy to see a familiar face?"

"Um...evil much?" Naruto knew that this was something stupid and, with Hinata being what she was, very dangerous. Hinata instantly looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit scary to you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "But being a princess of vampires, does, have a effect on you, especially when Sakura is the queen."

'Princess!?!'

Naruto nodded, a little woozy from everything that had happened.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about that anymore." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to be my mate."

DONG. Realization hit Naruto like a brick in the face. Why else would he be lying in Hinata's bed in HER room. If he was any other captive then he's either be dead or locked up.

Naruto was stuttering horribly, reminding them both of how Hinata had been. He finally got his words out.

"B-But I c-cant be your m-mate!" he cried.

She frowned. "and why not Naruto-kun?"

He didn't want to hurt her because he actually liked her, hell he'd always had a crush on her but he didn't know how she'd react, but he felt it would be a LITTLE awkward if he became the mate of something he'd been running from for the last few months. He tried to think of an excuse.

"Well…" he thought. "For one thing I'm… not a Vampire." He started looking around for an exit.

Hinata laughed again but more sadly it seemed. "Haven't you realized yet Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stared quizzically.

Hinata smiled sadly. "You Are."


	4. You Are

Naruto blanched. At her words his word was thrown into chaos as realised a number of things different with his body that he hadn't noticed when he woke up. His skin, as he looked at it, was paler than he remembered it, his vision was clearer and he could see into every dark corner, he felt less fatigued then he should have been, he also felt something sharp in his mouth and it wouldn't budge.

Naruto sank to his knees. A sense of hopelessness threatened to overwhelm him. Hinata also knelt. Naruto felt, but didn't move as her arms wrapped around him, holding him close to her. Naruto slowly looked up into her face, his mind had formed the words but he couldn't make his mouth move. After that moment he finally managed to whisper one word.

"Why?"

Hinata face, which had been passive the whole time, suddenly contorted not with anger or annoyance, but sorrow. Tears began to role down her perfect face.

"I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun." She said, while the tears fell, her stutter was back. "There wasn't any time. Father Kyuubi's awakening was causing you too much pain, bitting you was the only way to make sure you stayed alive after his release. It also brought me closer to you."

"Brought me clos… HOLD ON A MINUTE DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled. Hinata giggled.

'_Even though he's become the thing he hates, he's still not afraid to use his favourite phrase.'_ She thought. Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Did you just refer to Kyuubi as Father!?"

"Why yes, didn't you know that Father Kyuubi is the Nine-Tailed Vampire Lord?"

Naruto blinked, and then he blinked again. "But Kyuubi's a fox."

Hinata sighed, "That is only the form he chooses to take."

Naruto suddenly felt a presence in the back of his mind.

"**Maybe we need to talk about a few things, kit." **

Naruto blinked as everything around him disappeared, it went black, and then next thing Naruto knew, he was standing in front of a familiar set of bars, with the word 'seal' printed in the middle. Naruto looked up into those vast demonic eyes and took a sharp breath.

"**Welcome,"** The demon fox said, and Naruto then felt a hand clench his, **"Both of you,"** Naruto turned his head and starred into a pair of lavender, sightless eyes. **"To my humble abode."**

_Elsewhere:_

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up from the job she was having trying to straighten her dresses numerous folds. "Mmm?"

Sasuke continued. "Just what are we planning on doing with Naruto once Father Kyuubi is released?"

Sakura smiled, even though she was the Vampire Queen, Sasuke was the only one who had approached them willingly when herself, and the other kunoichi took over Konoha with there Vampire legion. Apparently he had been in denial about his feelings towards Sakura and was willing to love her no matter what she was. This gave him special privilege, like not having to refer to her as queen, much.

"Naruto will join in the legion like the other princess' mates," Sasuke smiled at this, "Though I think some type of therapy will be required before he trusts us."

"Do you think he will, Sakura-chan?

Sakura smiled appreciatively at Sasuke. "Of course, Naruto needs a family, and who better than his old team mates."

"And if he doesn't accept us?" Sasuke said, his voice hesitant.

Sakura looked at her mate and frowned.

"He will." She said. "And anyway," she sunk down in her throne, "If we can't make him trust us, then a certain _'Father-figure'_ of his will.

Oooooooohhhhhhhh! Cliffhanger! XD


	5. Memoirs of a Fox

Hey there, I'm sorry for how long this chapter took but you know what they say:

You can't rush Art

Anyway I thank you for all the positive comments I've received on this story so far.

Some people have wanted me to kill off Sakura and Sasuke and to reply to this I have only one thing to say:

NOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!

They are practically my second favourite couple so I'm sorry Sakura bashers but I'm going to sink your boat

………….

Moving along I would also like to apologise for the chapter mix up a while ago.

Let's just say I was in a rush and didn't look both ways before crossing…

It was Messy.

So anyway enough prattle enjoy the chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto stood there, in the sewer like prison of Kyuubi, and as he stood there he also wondered why the giant Demon Foxes face was contorted into something that resembled a smile.

"Don't just stand there Kit, you and your girl pull up a chair." Kyuubi said.

'_My girl?'_ Naruto looked to his left and saw that he wasn't alone, Hinata was standing right beside him, clutching his hand and staring in awe at the great fox. Naruto had to smile at her expression.

Kyuubi also laughed. "Perhaps this will make things easier."

Instantly two of the Fox's tails lashed through the bars of the cage, wrapped themselves around both Hinata and Naruto and pulled them into the cage.

"What the!?" Naruto said.

The next thing they both knew, they were both sitting at a round table that had a whirlpool design on it, the same as the symbol on Naruto's clothing. But they were not the only one sitting at it.

A woman sat across from both of them. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a ponytail that went to her waist, her eyes were burning red and slitted, she was wearing a kimono the same colour as her hair but it also had a deep blue flame pattern around the sleeves and base. Also on her face were six whiskers, three on each cheek (familiar?) and she had two furry orange ears on top of her head. Upon seeing their stunned faces she smiled at them.

"What's the matter kit, didn't think I had a human form?" Even her voice was much softer now but still full of cheek. Naruto was struggling for words.

"N-no," He tried to sound calm, but was failing miserably. "But aren't you supposed to be well… a guy."

The _female_ Kyuubi let out a laugh that sounded unearthly and Naruto and Hinata could see the points of her fangs. Naruto shifted closer to Hinata.

"Yes, a common misconception, unfortunately most shinobi assume that because I'm so powerful, I must be a male. Sexist idiots." She added.

Naruto and Hinata didn't say anything; they just kept staring at the new Kyuubi. Needless to say Kyuubi was having a rather difficult time trying to keep her laughter down; the looks on the two young vampires' faces were almost identical.

'_How Kawai'_ Thought Kyuubi but she decided to move on to more pressing matters.

"So Kit," She started, "I brought you down here so I could answer your questions, so… hurry up."

Both Naruto and Hinata snapped out of their haze.

"Um, Okay," Naruto said. "Uh… first, what the hell is going on?"

His face, as he was asking, suddenly regained a panicked look as he remembered what had happened in the last few hours.

Kyuubi was now looking worried (OMG the apocalypse has begun).

"I'm sorry Naruto," she said, "But, as Hinata told you earlier, you now are now one of the undead, geez I hate that term, dark immortal would be much better."

"But why is it that Sakura still had me hunted so badly?"

"You already know, it's because I'm sealed inside you."

"But why do they want you?"

"Because they believe that unsealing me, I will lead them to conquer the other countries?"

"Will you?"

"Of course!" Kyuubi looked insulted. "You can't expect that after seventeen years imprisonment, I wouldn't want revenge on this world for what happened…"

"What, what happened?" Naruto said.

"Uh, nothing, nothing" Kyuubi was sweating anime style.

"Um okay." Naruto decided to drop the issue. "So next just when is this 'Unsealing' going to happen, anyway?"

"Oh, should be by the next full moon, which is in about three day's time." Kyuubi said thoughtfully, she then added a smirk. "Don't worry, it won't hurt too much."

Naruto gulped and Kyuubi laughed. He decided to continue.

"So how exactly am I supposed to deal with being a vampire," Naruto's panic returned. "I don't know how to feed, where do I sleep and how am I going to act around Sakura who practically hates me.

"Naruto." He looked beside him at Hinata who was smiling. It was the first time she had spoken since they had entered Kyuubi's home. "You don't have to worry, I teach you how to feed, you'll be sleeping with me," At this Kyuubi whistled and Naruto turned red, Hinata grinned. "You are my mate remember and also don't worry, Sakura still sees you as her old friend it's just she's just become very good at hiding it, the reason she was looking for you wasn't just because of Fath… I mean Mother Kyuubi."

"Uhh, okay, great." Naruto said grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Well you seem pretty cool with this kit." Said Kyuubi.

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

"You know, with the whole thing of becoming a vampire, having two years of your life wasted, having to learn our ways…"

"Uh, Mother Kyuubi," Hinata said, "With all due respect I think that's enough."

She pointed to Naruto who's eyes were wide.

"Uh…Anyway I'm sure your going to be a lot… happier now," Kyuubi said Sweat-dropping. "S-so, anything else to ask?"

Naruto decided to just forget it. "Yeah, I want to know what the whole point was behind the 'Vampiric Takeover'.

Kyuubi's ears perked up. "Ah, a history lesson, the last thing I thought you'd be interested in Kit," Naruto glared, Kyubbi laughed. "Ah well, might as well, feel free to add anything, Hinata." Hinata nodded getting more comfy on her seat. The table surface in front of them then dissolved to be replaced by some sort of tabletop TV.

"Okay, well here's what you know…"

The screen flicked on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flashback:

Naruto was walking along the streets of Konoha, thinking of heading towards his favourite ramen stand. As he walked passed a group of people who were talking, he heard something interesting. "What do you mean missing?" said a woman with pink hair, Naruto recognised her as Sakura's mother. "Like I said they weren't in her room." Said Ino's father. 

"_But how could they just disappear?" Sakara's mother protested. _

"_You're sure they were in there when you went to bed, Inoichi?"_

"_Of course I am, they were all in there, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten, Temari, all of them."_

_One of the names sparked something in Naruto and he decided to stick his head in._

"_Hey what's going on?" He said walking up to the group._

"_You Demon Boy, you're the reason for this, where is my daughter!" Hiashi rounded on Naruto._

"_Calm down Hiashi," said Ten Ten's father stepping in front of Naruto. "How could Naruto kidnap five skilled kunoichi all by him self._

_Hiashi made to move but Inoichi and Chouza held him back._

_Once Hiashi had calmed down, Ten Ten's dad turned back to him._

"_Naruto," he said. "You haven't seen the girls at all today, have you?"_

_Of all the parents of the Rookie Nine, Ten Ten's father was the one who respected Naruto the most, since Ten Ten had been an orphan when he took her in, he knew how Naruto felt._

"_No," Naruto said puzzled, "Why?"_

"_Well," Said Inoichi while still holding Hiashi's arm. "They all came around for a sleepover last night and when I went to wake them for breakfast this morning, their beds were empty and the windows open."_

"_How could that happen?' Naruto said, his head tilting to one side._

"_Because you're the one who…" Hiashi started to yell but was cut off when Chouza wacked him on the head._

"_Maybe they just got up early." Said Naruto_

"_No, Ino rather messy if you can believe it, she would have left some evidence behind if she, heaven forbid, snuck out.' Said Inoichi._

_They were just discussing what else could have happened when Shikaku raised his hand._

"_Um…" He said. "Not meaning to interrupt but, what is that?"_

_He pointed towards the Hokage monument of which half, it seemed, was covered by a black mass and was steadily making its way down towards the village. As it reached the hokage tower there was a moment's pause before the whole thing exploded._

"_Holy crap, the Hokage." Chouza breathed._

"_Tsunade!" Sakura's mother yelled and pelted off towards the scene._

"_Ayame!" yelled Inoichi and he Hiashi, Chouza and Shikaku took off after her._

_Naruto made to follow them but he was held back by Ten Ten's father._

"_This way Naruto." He said._

"_But Granny Tsunade…" Naruto blanched_

"_The Jonin will help her, for now we've got to get everyone to the shelters_

_The only thing that Naruto had time to register as he was pulled away by Ten Ten's dad was that the only thing left of the Hokage monument that wasn't covered in black was the face of the Yondaime and five figures standing on top of it._

End Flashback

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow" Said Naruto. "I never thought I could remember things in such detail."

Kyuubi then whacked him on the head. "You don't, that's my memory. I saw this through your eyes."

'_Great'_ Naruto thought. _'I trade one head-bonker for another.'_ (The other being our favourite pink haired Kunoichi in case you hadn't figured it out)

'So, you going to continue?" He said massaging the bump.

"Nope."

"Nope, wadda ya me 'Nope', you haven't even started yet."

"Sorry Kit" Kyuubi said, "But I'm late for my nap and your starting to look a little… Hungry.

"Forget that, I wanna here more." Naruto said standing up.

"Naruto." He looked at Hinata. "I just remembered Sakura wanted to see you as soon as you woke up.

"Don't worry Kit, I'll tell you more tomorrow morning."

"Morning?"

Kyuubi sighed. "You're a Vampire now, You'll be sleeping during the day from now on."

"Oh right, I knew that." Kyuubi fell anime style but Hinata just giggled.

"Oh go on get outta here." Kyuubi said and her tails wrapped around the two and they were flung out of the prison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto and Hinata awoke panting back on Hinata's bed. They lay there for a few minutes before getting Hinata remembered what they were supposed to do.

"Naruto." She said "we've got to go see Sakura now."

"Do we have to?" Naruto was not looking forward to this, Sakura was now, after all, not exactly someone he count on the list of those who were fond of him. He had lead numerous rebel acts against her in the last two years.

"Yes." Hinata said matter-of-factly as she grabbed Naruto by the hand and lead him from the room.

Naruto was lead through all the vast halls by Hinata, every vampiric servant turn to look at them and as they reached the doors to the throne room, only one thing was going through Naruto's mind: "I'm Screwed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Again I leave you craving for more.

Didn't want to put the whole back-story in just now, too early

Maybe in chapter six if you're good.


End file.
